Royally Screwed
by Spunkay Skunk
Summary: Luluko/Suzaku AU: She always has been a domineering person with control issues. Good thing Suzaku isn't the leading type – kinkmeme request.


I am actually not a Luluko fan, _but, _this kink was right up my alley—erm, too great to pass up:

_Luluko/Suzaku_

_Dominating!Luluko takes control and fucks Suzaku senseless._

_Dirty talk, pegging._

I also just called her "Lulu" because she isn't Japanese, so the "ko" isn't really necessary. Enjoy your smut!

* * *

Royally Screwed

Suzaku's steps are swift as he follows his marching princess.

His feet take not even three paces away from the closed door when he is ambushed by a sweetly fragranced onslaught of lips and hands leeching to his body, forcing him into a muddled trounce over the lush lava-red carpet mapping out the large quarters of his princess. He fumbles blindly to keep up with her fervent and frantic attack – lacking any of the usual grace she carries – of grabbing, pulling hands. He manages to gain some control as he locks his arms around her and rubs his hands all over the blue, tight-knit fabric on her back, feeling the horizontal spine of her bra under his fingertips. He moans into her assaulting mouth, around her invading tongue, at the idea of plucking that thing free. If he was an indecent man with a death-wish (or if he was skilled enough) he'd probably just unhook it now. Too bad he isn't – at least in regards to the first part – even if he is commonly addressed as "The Black Princess's 'White Reaper.'"

Her chest and her hips are smothering his front as they stagger deeper into the room and he finds himself hugging her tighter so he can feel her firm breasts press harder against him. His pants are already starting to shrink around his crotch as he lets his filthy thoughts wander over her body. He sucks on her tongue, giving another pleasant whine through his nose as her hands rifle through his hair, petting it with wild strokes that tug his curls.

Before he's even aware of how fast and far their feet have carried them he feels his calves collide with a solid cushion belonging to the small couch in her lounge. She clasps strong fingers in his hair and bites hard on his lower lip to keep him from offsetting their balance. A whimper whips out of him at the sudden harshness but then she unlatches from his lips with a hopeless dribble of saliva sagging between them. There's a fierce look in her eyes no different from the powerful glower she rules the battlefield with as she throws attack after attack at her enemies – _their_ enemies.

Encountering the feisty side of Her Highness after battle is a frequent affair for him; one of which he can't find reason to object with. He's never been able to discern why her sexual ferocity unleashes itself after fighting except that it must derive from an adrenaline rush that surges into one's body after a perilous pursuit. Whether that high is from victory over her foes or death itself, he is unable to say.

Either way, it leaves her alluringly animalistic in a way that he will not – _cannot_ – deny.

So he is half surprised when her black-gloved hands melt out of his hair, down his neck and over his chest before shoving him backwards with much more force than he expected. She stares down at him as if from a throne, her fiery violet eyes are so sharp he almost feels like he should look away before they cut his corneas, but he doesn't. Not only because she's never liked it when he breaks eye-contact, but because this woman, this gaze, standing before him is the one that he's so attracted to it's pathetic.

Lord Suzaku Kururugi is a man that is not, by any means, power hungry or obsessed with glorified titles and recognition, yearning to reach higher than any other and control the whole board. However, he is attracted to those empowered and independent individuals. The type that never asks for anything – they give orders, not suggestions or requests. He loves the commanding presence, the rough edge that makes their pretty faces as approachable as a venomous snake flashing its fangs.

Lulu vi Britannia, the eleventh princess who's seventeenth in line for the throne, is the embodiment of that imperious type Suzaku could drool over – currently looking like that viper that's about to strike. The look of her alone bites his groin and nipples with sears of tingling anticipation.

Apparently her mother made a mistake by naming her something so soft and feminine.

All this quick excitement has heated his body and splattered his brain like he just took several rotations in a microwave set to the highest temperature. He's sure his face is flushed as he pants heavily, staring lustfully up at the obsidian-haired imp standing in front him with a smirk stretching her lips. Her eyes are gleaming above that proud curve of her mouth in a way that makes the slight colouring on her cheeks seem intentional, as if it only appears because she _allows_ it to just like her slightly mussed attire. That royal-blue, gold stripped suit flaring around her as it hugs her gentle curves has never looked sexier than this moment; even though he would much rather see the way her bare skin clings to her body. She isn't exactly the kind of girl to wear frilly dresses or skirts with excessive make-up and jewelry much like her older sister Cornelia li Britannia; and like her sister, Lulu manages to be just as striking in her own flamboyant ensemble – but she would probably look good in a potato sack (and she'd look even better _naked_).

He gives her a frisky smile, wondering if she can see the dirty slideshow playing in his mind – she always does seem to know what he's thinking, what _everyone_ is thinking. Seeing how he's feeling a little more _playful_ this afternoon, he certainly hopes she can. When he first met her it had terrified him how easily she could read him, but by now he's glad for it because it means they're always on the same page. (Or that she always knows his page, at least.)

Her nude lips grin back at him cattily as her hands find her hips, spreading her fingers over those defined bones, and slowly lifts her boot-clad foot between Suzaku's legs. She skims the side of her toe up his leg and against the inside of his thighs to nestle comfortably over his groin where it shifts and presses oh so slightly. Not that it matters. The attention is well-received by his eager extension that it feels much heavier and harder than it probably is. He grips the edge of the tan, suede sofa hard with his hands, watching her eyes shine brighter at his attempt to keep himself composed as her foot rubs more affectionately over his bulge. Suzaku feels the tendrils of heat start to twist in his belly and it makes his lips take in a sharp breath – the teeth added to her smile are not missed by him as he turns his face away from her. Lulu steps harder on him, putting more of her weight into the footy fondling as she lords her amusement over him, even letting little dry chuckles hum in her nose as he squirms underneath her.

The teasing part of her personality is something he's always felt she could do without, but with smugness often comes enjoyment at toying with others. Perhaps if he was on the other side he would be differently biased.

"You're surprisingly hard after such little effort on my part, Suzaku. Are you that deprived that you would orgasm with my shoe?" Lulu's teasing, alto voice slides into his ears. "Perhaps it's better this way. I won't have to dirty my hands with your _appreciation_."

Suzaku just nudges his hips forward a little, keeping his face turned and his eyes tightly shut.

"So coy…" she murmurs with an even harder push against him. "How many times have I told you to look at me when I'm speaking to you? You know I dislike you being so insecure."

He mewls a little and peeks a green eye at her through its corner. Her face is no longer entertained, that smirk gone as if her stern stare slapped it away. Suzaku tries to relax as he faces her again with his head bowed a little, connecting his timid eyes to her fearless ones while his cheeks tint hotly. Her long, clothed fingers drum along her hips as her expression sifts into something different and unreadable – not looking like anything pleasant.

Her head cocks slightly to the side, making her shoulder-length ebony hair swing to gravity's hold.

"You do like this, don't you Suzaku?" Lulu slides her foot over him just in case he has _no _idea what she is referring to. "If your body language is any indication, I'd say you're enjoying it a lot more than you should, hm?" she decides to add more pressure to his pitiable hardness, making him whine again. She smirks, "No, you prefer my hand, don't you? You always make such lovely noises when I pleasure you. But I bet you'd like more than that now, wouldn't you? You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"P-p-p-p-p-prince—!"

The callous clomp of her boot-bottom over his stony groin stops him like she stomped a break.

"_Lulu_ is how you address me in private, Suzaku. Why is that so _hard"_—she smears her sole roughly over him, making him grunt and wriggle—"for you to understand? If we were in enemy territory, and _if_ they were listening to us right now, they'd certainly know who to assassinate wouldn't they?"

"Sorry… Lulu." He pants out heavily, his hands reflexively squeezing around her ankle and shin, "But you know… I'd never let anything… happen to you."

"Don't try to change the subject."

Damn, at least he tried…

His face is pursed and miserably flushed. His princess never speaks so vulgarly – though she has had curses slip past her lips before – not even in private. Lulu typically stands high on her eloquence, so to hear her voice manipulate such words is uncharacteristic and awkward for his ears. What's worse is that he's sure she knows the answer to that question. They've fooled around before but never went all the way – or, rather, he hasn't finished _with_ her. He hasn't even seen her bare, the closest he's gotten is her underwear… All the while he was stripped and on display for her as she jerked or sucked him off.

So the fact is more than obvious, but that doesn't make it any easier to say. Suzaku may not be as articulate as his dark-haired maiden, but, he is never as brash with his words as she is with hers.

"It is a simple question, Suzaku." she presses firmly on him again. "Either yes or no."

Suzaku rests his forehead on her knee, sweat already leaking from his hairline.

"Lulu, please…"

"I was thinking of treating you for a job well done in the battle today, but I'm not sure if you're as deserving as I thought." She hoists her foot away from his dependant crotch in a swifter motion than how it was placed and he instantly feels the abandonment. "A person who cannot answer a simple question – who _disobeys_ – is unworthy." Her leg drops like a dead tree limb, rooting her foot back on the floor with a tired thump cushioned by the plush, crimson carpet.

"Your High—!"

"Lulu." She corrects again, her voice slicing his right off his tongue in a cold hack.

He swallows. What happened to her horny mood from a second ago?

"Lulu," he looks up at her, hating the pleading expression he feels soiling his features and the way her arched eyebrow steals the moisture from his mouth. "I-I'm sorry. Please…" maybe he should just spit it out so this staggering moment can pass and _hopefully_ lead to one much more pleasant. "…Yes, I want you to fuck me."

She grins at him, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" and the cheery ring to her tone shaves a layer off his pride – whatever is left of it.

He feels her hands cup his face with more tenderness than she's ever allowed herself to display to anyone other than Nunnally, and it rouses a ruby splash over his cheeks – this is a side of her that's too hidden by her guarded personality. Suzaku feels himself swallow again as he makes out his own reflection in her crystallized eyes. His heart begins to romp restlessly in his chest as they stare unblinking right through his own emerald irises as if they're scanning the unshared files of his brain. The feeling pinches something in his neck as a warning, and he sharply throws his eyes away from her lest he wants her to crack something open that she shouldn't see.

Lulu laughs at him and tilts her head to the side, strands of hair falling over her face like bars as she leans in to kiss him. It's a soft press that's sweet and modest unlike the ones that had pulled them into the room, ending with a light smack. It's a gentleness that ends all too quickly, as she backs away from him to stand straight and tall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stand up, step forward, and disrobe. I don't want a single string hanging on your body."

Suzaku blinks a few times, her words seeming to take more time to process in this state he's in, but he eventually stands with a slightly dizzy sway – she has always had this effect on him – and follows the command. The order she gave him is not a new one – it's probably one of her favorites – but he wonders why she can't say it in simpler terms. Not that he particularly cares; he's just trying to distract himself from her vigilant watch. It makes every unzip, unbutton, or unfasten so much more dramatic than it is and he feels stifled by her roaming eyes that let _no_ detail go unnoticed. Sometimes Lulu will even bark out which article to remove first, but it seems that this time she's content to just play witness.

He stands in front of her fully erect – in more ways than one – with all of his knightly, pristine clothes slumped on the couch behind him, his shoes plopped to his side. Her eyes begin the "inspection" with him wondering if his whole body is as red as it is hot.

His heart jumps when she steps forward, her bare hands (when did she remove her gloves?) reaching out to touch him. They are smooth and cool on his broiling skin when they start to skim and slide over him as she steps around him. She traces his tense nipples and gropes his every muscular curve as if she's never seen his body before; a sharp glint in her eyes as her hands travel shamelessly over him. Under such scrutiny he struggles to not fidget from her touches and observance, reminding himself that this is just her way of indulging herself and not demeaning him – but there is a fine line between the two. It's not as though her touches are unpleasant anyway.

Lulu grabs his fit, round cheeks and squeezes, kneading his flesh in firm grips that burn more blood into the hard length protruding from his pelvis. She seems to make some idle recess out of massaging his derrière as if trying to mold stubborn clay, but soon enough they relax and smooth over his tingling rump in affectionate motions.

"Your cock is really hard, Suzaku," she says roguishly in his ear, her breath puffing warmly along the junction of his neck and shoulder before her lips press a kiss there.

"That's because of you…" Suzaku mumbles before thinking.

She hums and begins to trail fingertips of one hand into the slope of his hip, "Is that meant to be a compliment?"

He fights against a squirm as the backs of her nails start to skate over his erection.

"…Yes." He manages quietly through nerves twisting under her touch.

She chuckles very softly in his ear, wetly kissing his neck as nails flip to pads of fingers that caress his flushed length like a breeze. He bites his lip and she licks his ear.

"Then you should know how _wet_ you make me," she spreads her other hand over his rear.

Suzaku makes a pinning mewl – beginning to like the sound of her lewdness.

Her finger begins to slip into the crack of his ass, "Just seeing you like this, helpless and submissive, makes me fairly _stiff_ myself."

Suzaku swallows again, closing his eyes as if to hide from this awkward heat kindling his skin and panging his erection under her flirty fingers. Lulu sucks lightly on his earlobe, distracting him a little from the finger that's grinding between his cheeks and rubbing intently against his tight hole.

"But, I'll admit, I much prefer your hardness to mine. It's so _hot_, _hard_, and _smooth_, and look, now it's _leaking_." She suddenly grabs his cock, making him choke out a breath he tried to take in. "Sometimes I feel like I can't contain myself when I'm around you like this. In fact, I envy such an anatomy at times…" she says more to herself, rubbing her thumb over the glistening head; but her absent moment is over quickly and she proceeds to speak heavily in his ear. "…I am going to _fuck you_ _out_ _of your mind_, Suzaku." Lulu quickly pulls a few rough pumps of his erection and prods at his clenching anus. "Would you like that?"

"_Yes!_" he gasps out, bending over her jerking hand—

"Good." She utters sounding like she just won an argument and steps around him to make a full circle. "Go and lie down on the bed, facing the west side."

Suzaku looks at Lulu from his flustered haze – feeling sweat begin to accumulate on exposed his skin and the unsteady rhythm of his heart beat – to see the look of absolute calm floating around her. She's not flushed and she's not panting, not a single crack in her composure with that command that boomed from her slightly puffy lips.

Well, it's not as if this should surprise him by now.

"Go on," Lulu authoritatively encourages. "I'll join you after I get more comfortable."

Most people would add that last part with a sexy tone or something, but not Lulu; romance has always been a weaker subject for her. She's always much too concerned with other things like obliterating her enemies at every turn and breeding fear in all that come across her… typical princess stuff.

Suzaku just nods and tries to stride as hastily as he can with an intensifying erection bobbing between his legs over to her over-sized bed on the other side of the room. It sits in a dark corner of her space near the wall of windows that have heavy, dark drapes drawn over them to keep both prying eyes and light out of her privacy. They are the same midnight blue colour that pours over her kingly bed in a thick, velvety flood like the night sky minus any twinkling stars. He clambers onto the bed for once ignoring the rich texture of her bedspread on his skin as he flounders, feeling like a baby horse that's trying to walk for the first time, and flops gracelessly on his side. He's facing the window just as he was ordered to and lets his dazed head sink into the sumptuous, brightly coloured pillows.

Lulu appears behind him faster than he has time to consider the oddity of him lying on his side (sex doesn't typically happen sideways, right?), hearing rather than feeling her climb onto the bed due to the memory-foam mattress. He hears her fiddle with something behind him, but refocuses his attention on her hand when it slides up his leg to push his overlapping knee up closer towards his chest. Suzaku looks over his shoulder at her, seeing the black straps of her bra are still strung over her shoulders and her hair swinging about her face, stopping when she looks down at him. She gives him a naughty smirk as she shakes a bottle of lubricant in the air, and then leans down to firmly kiss him, wedging her tongue between his lips. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes, losing a part of his mind in her mouth as they rub tongues and suck lips. He gasps for air when her mouth moves to suck and bite his neck, making him moan quietly—

Until a coughing grunt trips off his lips at the surprise feeling of a slimy finger shooting into his ass – he was expecting an approach to the _front_, not the _rear_, after all.

He impulsively grabs her arm, "You don't have to do _that_."

"Well of course, I don't _have_ to do anything," Lulu grins snidely at him. "Just relax and enjoy it."

Suzaku is compliant, plopping his hand back in front of him.

She laughs, "Don't look so deflated Suzaku. You like this, don't you?"

He doesn't answer because it feels like a trick question so he just looks away, letting her wet finger work into him.

"Suzaku," she calls softly, leaning over him to kiss his cheek.

He shifts underneath her, catching another hard kiss on his lips when he glances at her again. He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, letting his body go lax to try and accept her digit. It isn't a hard thing to do, exactly, seeing how this is a rather _frequent_ move – something he isn't sure how to feel about – but it's still a little tricky. Suzaku concentrates more on the workings of their tongues sharing saliva than the twisty workings of her finger. However, he gets distracted from the kiss when the nimble bone brushes over his sensitive nerves, creating that wonderful sensation that's like no other. It builds inside him, getting more potent with the wiggling of her finger, making his hips antsy and even prickling his hard nipples as it tingles delightfully in his erection.

Suzaku moans a little as he licks the roof of her mouth, shifting again under her.

Lulu pulls back, "Feel good?"

He nods, misty-eyed.

She smirks, her hair like curtains around their faces, "My little Knight likes being fingered, doesn't he?"

Suzaku feels another flash of red roll over his face and he moans in a squirm at her ravenous fingering that's chewing on his nerves from the inside out. He's not sure how long he can handle this, and she's even inserted a second finger – he's already _hard_ what _more_ does she want?

Lulu kisses his lips with a peck, "Do you like it as much as getting your cock sucked?"

Suzaku is panting, he suddenly notices, and he feels this crawling heat creep into his veins as her fingers thrust and wriggle inside him. All he can do is groan with a nudge of his hips at her question, hoping that response will suffice for her.

She licks his cheek with the ends of her hair sweeping over his skin and he feels her fist slam into his ass when she sheaths her fingers inside him. He squawks out a noise of no language and she hunches over him with her hot tongue squiggling down his neck.

"If you want me to suck your dick, Suzaku, then just say it."

His body spasms when she penetrates him again with her fingers, hitting what she'd been only gently rubbing before, forcing him to bite out a curse.

Suzaku licks his lips, gasping heavily, "Lulu, please… I can't…"

"Hm~?" she wiggles her fingers.

"I'm, Nnn… I'm-gonna…"

"You're already that close?" she asks him sounding sincerely surprised. "That was quick."

He glares at her from the corner of his eye and she laughs at him, patting his sweaty, brown head with her other hand like he's _just_ a silly child.

"If you get on your back and spread your legs, then I just might have to _suck_ the orgasm out of you."

Suzaku can't get on his back or spread his legs fast enough, and the rumbles of chuckles bubbling out of her mouth are surprisingly pleasant to his ears. He feels like a child waiting to be treated for his good behavior, and the fact that _that_ is very much the case doesn't make him feel any better. But with this pressure painfully throbbing his erection coupled by the heat consuming his body, he feels that any shame he might have is a less important feeling at the moment.

Lulu is smirking at him as she grabs his cock with her free hand, squeezing just for insurance, and casually thumbs the tip. Suzaku can't seem to ground his lower half as she teasingly torments him; his knees are in the air, his legs twitching and trembling at the persistent fingering still swarming his prostate with a third finger trying to push in. Before he can inquire about that he feels her tongue digging into his sensitive slit, forcing that third finger in at the same time, and while neither of these are first time experiences (save for the third finger) they still make him cry out like he's never felt them before. Suzaku's chest is heaving for air as he moans around his gasping, feeling like his body is on fire and that he'll burn to ashes if she doesn't extinguish him soon.

Lulu just leisurely licks his seeping length, encasing only the top with her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before giving a hard suck, and it's making him melt into her bed with sweat drops rolling down his skin. He wants so desperately to thrust in, submerge himself in her volcanically moist and snarky mouth and—no, he'd much rather be buried in a place farther south and just _fuck_ until they're both too tired to breathe let alone move. It's taunting how earnestly she sucks on the head whilst holding him tightly and as her fingers spread and cross inside him, pushing deeper and thrusting occasionally. They rub and press his inner walls, sweep over his prostate as they slide in and out and twist inside him – he feels like a shaken carbonated drink that's about to burst.

He can't take it.

"_Lulu please!_" Suzaku whines loudly in a moan, tugging her sleek black hair as if it is a lifeline.

She hums around the tip of his erection and roughly thrusts her fingers into his ass, making him shout, flail, and stiffen all at once. Then she swipes her tongue over the tip again, clearing all of his pre-cum away, and looks him in the eyes with a pink colour returning to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Suzaku, but you can't finish when I haven't even started."

"But—!" his rebuttal is reduced to an undignified squeak when she squeezes him.

"I didn't lie to you," she coolly interjects, already knowing his argument. "I said I '_might,_' not I 'will.' Besides…" she hovers over his face, brushing her lips over his, "the longer you wait the better it will be." She pecks a sodden kiss on his lips, sullied by his own _essence_.

Suzaku groans in defiance – that being all he can do – as she leans back and he let's his eyes feast on her to see her fair skin is tinting as if she's sitting under the sun and her hard nipples are poking through her black undergarment. Her bony chest isn't breathing as calmly as her voice makes her visage sound and the sweat starting to lightly sheen her skin isn't helping that image, but she is still more collected than she probably should be. Lulu always wants to be in control no matter what, and right now – like _always_ – she is in control of _everything_, even her own hormones.

"Don't be impatient, Suzaku, you'll be screaming my name soon enough." Lulu says with a mild smirk as if that will whisk all of his worries away, removing her hands from his body – trusting his self-discipline to not release prematurely – and gets up on her knees.

He takes in a deep, shuddering breath, wishing she would stop saying such provocative things when she's denying him access to the tip-top of his peak. She's never been shy in the bedroom, knowing exactly what she wants and how she'll get it, but pillow-talk isn't a popular tool in her arsenal of dirty delights. Suzaku rubs his shivering hands over his face as he slowly exhales, trying to ignore all this excitement unfurling inside him that's burning and melting out of his skin as drops of sweat and seeping out of his erection that's pulsing intensely as if to prove it's still there. He's struggling to keep his body from jittering too much, but the movement in front of him catches his attention more than his squirmy muscles. Suzaku swipes his hands through his hair, looking to see why Lulu is moving around so much, his eyes falling to the—

Suzaku's eyes go wide and his rosy face pales a bit before sinking into an even deeper rouge.

"What…" Suzaku doesn't want to ask, "…is _that_?"

"Hm?" her violet eyes flick up from tightening _straps_ to him through the tassels of her sable hair before they follow his stare. "Oh, this?" she asks casually, caressing the _lubricated_ object of wonder at her crotch and she smiles with a content gleam over her eyes. "Do you like it?"

Suzaku watches her finger tenderly touch the _dildo_ strapped to her hips – over her thin girl-shorts – in a stupefied trance, not sure how to answer that question. His mouth just hangs open like an empty hangar as he anxiously but curiously surveys the black, plastic (is that plastic?) thing as if his answer is redundant. It's… it's certainly a _strap-on_ no matter which way he looks at it, but there's a spiral of rounded ridges corkscrewing from the… _molded_ head to the base… He seems to remember them (not that he's seen a _lot_ of them) looking more plain than this, or at least not so _lifelike_.

"Uh…"

"I purchased it just for you, Suzaku."

All of his excitement is replaced briefly with the horrific sight pointing at him and his brain still won't supply him with an answer, so he just snaps his mouth shut.

"Special order," Lulu continues at his silence. "I wasn't sure what colour to get at first – there were more than I thought there would be – but black is a classic colour one can never go wrong with. Of course I'm quite fond of black too." her finger runs up and down it as she speaks in a breezy manner that blows more dread into Suzaku's head.

"…Why?"

"'Why'?"

Suzaku fidgets, "I mean… you're not going to… _are_ you, going to?"

Lulu gives him a stern stare that more than answers his question.

"What did you think? That I'd allow you to penetrate me?" she scoffs, "Of course you did. It's alright for the _female_ to go through the pain of a first time as the _man_ enjoys himself, but not the other way around? I'm automatically designated to be the 'receiver' just because I'm a woman? I don't think that's fair, do you?"

Suzaku is sure that's a rhetorical question, but even if it isn't he doesn't have an answer… and he can also see her point.

…And did she just announce that she's a virgin?

"Besides, you like ass-play and don't mind pain so this works out perfectly." A wicked grins spreads over her lips, "And I promise you'll enjoy it."

In other words, she keeps her control without any sacrifices on her behalf and gets to indulge in her sadistic pleasures at the same time. He's not sure he'll enjoy it, but he can't really argue that her previous statement is false.

"So, I think it will be easier if you get on your knees."

Suzaku is hesitant, "Lulu… I'm not, I mean, I don't think I can…"

"What? You don't trust me?" Lulu lifts an eyebrow.

He's quick to answer, "_No_, I do—!"

"Then you'll get on your knees, won't you?"

Suzaku is struck silent again. It's not like he really has a choice here, knowing the precariousness of this (trust) situation, so all he can do is comply with the hidden order. He slowly turns himself over with so many thoughts and impulses swarming his head with the thudding of his heartbeat that pounds his aroused state back to his senses. He faces the dark-padded wall at the head of her big bed, fisting the luxurious, deep sapphire blue beddings underneath the silky cyan and vermillion pillows, a heavy wariness blanketing his horniness. He's all too aware of the drafty feeling on his wet entrance and all too aware of every shift Lulu makes and the hot hand that spreads his cheeks. Her smooth legs graze and rub against his as she moves in closer to him, pressing the—

"Don't clench up like that, it'll only make this more difficult." Lulu is disturbingly blasé. "You need to relax unless you want it to hurt more than necessary."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." he mutters lamely, wondering if he can still—

"Maybe like a band-aid?"

—get out of this.

Suzaku's ears prick up at the sound of her voice saying words he didn't hear, "Huh—_?_" but it's much too late.

The next thing he knows, her hips are slamming into his behind and a loud, coarse noise is yanked from his throat. Everything in his body locks up like a prison on lock-down with only wheezes hissing from his mouth. He pushes his face into the pillow, toes and fingers curled as tightly as possible with the feelling of that thing fully inside him – buried deeper than he thought possible.

He can't believe she just did that…

"Suzaku?"

A guttural groan spills out of his throat and he grabs at his quivering stomach wondering if he really feels _it_ reaching there or if it's just his imagination. It feels so much bigger than what it looked like and it's not very warm but its hard length scraped over his prostate with all those ribs and that was a much more _powerful_ feeling than just his Princess's fingers. Even so, it's one of the worst pains Suzaku has ever experienced and he can now honestly say he understands that expression he's heard so many times before – it really _does_ feel like he's being split in half.

"Are you all right?" Lulu's voice is softer than normal, wrapped in the tenderness of concern as she pets his side.

"…It hurts," is all Suzaku can say before another noisy gale blows from his mouth.

"I know."

"It _really_ hurts."

"I know."

"…_So_ much."

"It'll get better." Her hands slide down to his belly, rubbing his skin soothingly as they travel lower and lower. "So bear with it for now." her low, sultry voice is a pleasant in his ears, but the hot and slick hand that starts to stroke his erection is even better. Its generous rubbing is spreading wet heat all over his hard, flushed length, making his hungry hips want to thrust forward but the pain in his ass restrains him. His cock lurches between his legs, apparently unhappy about these proceedings, and reminds Suzaku just how close he was to climaxing. Lulu's hand is slow-paced but not teasing, just keeping him close enough…

Suzaku moans loudly, moving his hips uncaring of the twinges of pain that try to steal his pleasure away.

"Are you ready, Suzaku?"

"…When you are."

Lulu doesn't even bother to hesitate for his sake, whipping her hips back and then forward to drill that thing mercilessly into him and it unleashes the loudest sound from Suzaku's mouth that he has ever made. It's agony, but with those bumps speeding over his nerves it's worth all the aching discomfort. Another thrust gratifyingly abuses his insides making him scream in pain and pleasure again with his back concaving in a tight crescent moon. His muscles are squeezing but inviting that black toy to plunge into him again, fill him with rounds of ecstasy until he overflows. His cock is dripping and twitching between his legs but Lulu's hand is there to keep him contained as she assaults his passage with more thrusts that make him cry out shamelessly – completely aware of the two guards standing outside Lulu's door.

"…Wait…" she suddenly stops. "I want to see you face… Turn over."

Suzaku doesn't move for a moment, his head trapped in the heavenly clouds of pleasure that took him faster than he expected. It isn't until she shakes his body that some of that fog clears and he clumsily tries to flip onto his back while still impaled. He is distractedly delighted by the feeling of his clenching insides twisting around the dildo with its _pleasure_ _spiral_ smoothly, tantalizingly pushing and rubbing against his walls. He flops on his back with a huff and holds his hips in the air as Lulu adjusts to their new position. She sits in front of him with his legs strewn to her sides and begins tying a thick, Tyrian purple hair ribbon around the base of his length, choking it enough to make Suzaku grunt, and then she's kneeling again. She grabs his knees and pushes them to his chest with his decorated cock standing urgently between them. Lulu leans into him with a smile on her flushing face and then tears out of him and shoves back in, pushing out a deep, shrill moan from Suzaku's mouth.

"It feels good, doesn't it Suzaku?"

He thoughtlessly nods his head, disoriented and breathless as she rams more rippling bliss into him.

"So you like…being filled, eh?" she asks him with pants invading her arrogant tone. "You like… having me inside you?"

"Nn_yes_—_AH_!" he fists his hands in the hot velvet near his body, his knuckles bleached white. "_Lulu!_"

She smirks at him, but he doesn't see it as she drives into him with more speed, throwing thrust after thrust into his stretching tunnel without mercy. Lulu doesn't slow down and she doesn't tease him; she's just _fucking_ him like she said she would. Her heaving hips dig the toy deeper and deeper, roughing up his insides with excruciating sublime and horrible sensations that splash and flood through his body in the most rapturous surge.

He loves _it_.

She grabs his hips and hauls them up, raising his lower half off the bed and pounds into him in her kneeling position. Suzaku's legs are spastic, flopping and stiffening with this onslaught scrambling his brain and panging his erection with mushrooming pressure like a clenched water hose; intensifying as he's struck with these heavy, deep thrusts from his Princess. Suzaku can't recognize anything but this repeated penetration racking his form, ravaging his most intimate place. It blinds his eyes, keeping him from seeing this beautiful woman, this _wonderful_ woman submitting him to this amazing stimulation and intoxicating sensations. He can't see her face, he can't hear her huff for air or her low voice, but he can feel her hands hooked around his waist, and he can feel her hips knocking his body. Everything outside himself, his nerves and his senses, is a blur of light and sound like he's submerged in water; he can't even breathe as he sinks deeper under the surface of his orgasm. He opens his mouth to suck in the stuffy stench of air around them, letting her name slur out of his mouth like a chant begging her to not stop yet begging her to do the opposite. Lulu is volatile with her unforgiving thrusts that don't stop but quicken, pushing his heart into over-drive and making it feel like it's beating out of his chest.

He loves _her_.

Suzaku breaks the metronome call of her name vaulting out of his mouth with this announcement and high uncontainable sounds of his over-stimulated body. The ribbon around his agonizing hardness slips away and all his pent up excitements rush out of him in an instant, catching him off-guard with the erupting feeling just like being sprayed by the spew of that shaken soda. Suzaku's legs coil around Lulu and his body springs up in a taut arc, clamping around the dildo as he feels this blistering pleasure boil over in a hard release that drains the energy out of him. His head is groggy and heavy as if filled with sand and he is distantly aware of his form sagging into the sweaty, blue velvet when Lulu withdraws. It uncomfortably chafes his raw insides as it slides out making his half-conscious self hiss and grimace.

Suzaku just lies there with closed eyes as the perspiration on his skin cools and as his lungs slow to their normal tempo. Lulu smirks at him.

"I told you, didn't I?" she is quite breathless herself, but let that not stop her overconfidence. "You not only enjoyed being penetrated but you screamed my name." she leans over him, petting his damp, brown curls. "Aren't you glad you trusted me?"

Suzaku peeks at her through the fence of his eyelashes: her face is flushed, her forehead is damp, and her eyes are glazed but as bright and sharp as ever. He hums a response.

"What was that, Suzaku?" she yanks his head off the aqua pillow by a fist-full of his hair.

His eyes snap open even as he winces.

"_Yes_, I'm glad I trusted you."

She nods approvingly, smoothing his hair in loving strokes.

"So it seems. You're already on the brink of passing out – and they say _I'm_ the one with poor stamina." Lulu chuckles and moves away from him. "I guess this means you need _more_ _practice_ so you can keep up. Of course I don't mind training you."

Suzaku rubs his own head as he watches her shuffle off the bed, not missing the wetness leaking down her legs or that the toy is still strapped securely to her hips (or that she didn't return his sentiment - not that he expected she would), and he feels embarrassment start to set in. Not only was Lulu responsible for his orgasm but also her own, both of which without any of his effort or help. She doesn't even really _need_ him for her own release, because Lulu could grab _anyone_ she wants and play them into this position, and that's not a happy thought to have. He realizes he didn't get to touch her, he didn't get to see her naked, and he didn't get to _really_ feel her. All he got was pounded into the mattress, still…

"I'm going to shower now," Lulu declares as she walks away, not looking at him. "You have until I'm finished to compose yourself." then she's swallowed up by the bathroom with a loud click of the door.

Suzaku falls back on the bed with a sigh, smearing his hands over his face to help him sober up. He stares up at the white-washed, high-arched ceilings for a still moment, hearing water stream in the room behind him, and then tries to sit up with a groan. He doesn't know how he'll manage to sit down for the rest of the _week_ or pilot Lancelot, but, he wouldn't undo this experience. It wasn't what he expected, but he isn't disappointed. He can't deny that being taken _exactly_ this way by Lulu was impossibly hot, and he can't say he doesn't want to do it again – and with Lulu such arrangements can and will be made, it's only a matter of time before it happens. The fact that their bedroom positions are practically set in stone doesn't frighten Suzaku and _that_ doesn't even frighten him. Suzaku is whipped, he's always been whipped, but he's never enjoyed it more than with Lulu. She will always have her way with him, and in this sense he knows he is doomed to forever be her metaphorical slave, but he doesn't care.

Suzaku has never been so happy to be so _royally screwed_.

* * *

I wonder how Lelouch would feel about what I've just done… Well, I hope anon is happy at least! (…If you happen to be reading this… your request was pretty old.) And I hope everyone else who read this enjoyed it too. Anonymous reviews are enabled, so if you don't have an account you can still comment. No flames.


End file.
